rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The Black Hack
thumb The Black Hack (дословно — «чёрный хак», или «хак Блэка» по имени одного из авторов) — настольная ролевая игра 2016 года, ретро-клон с облегчёнными правилами в духе старой школы. Авторы — David Black и Peter Regan. Название ссылается на более ранние ретро-клоны вроде Red Box Hack, Old School Hack и Whitehack, хотя черпает вдохновение в более ранних редакциях BD&D — Холмса и МолдвеяEric Nieudan, Black Hack Demihumans.﻿, в отличии от основанного на правилах Менцера RHB, смеси правил Менцера с D&D4 для OSH и значительного инди-переосмысления для WH. После создания, бета-тестированияDavid Black, The Black Hack, 30 ноября 2015. и пробных запусков на конвентах авторы выложили игру на кикстартер, где она набрала заявленную сумму за полдняDavid Black, So my first Kickstarter is %100 funded in around 12 hours of going live…, 8 февраля 2016.. Бета-тестеры называли игру похожей на Microlite74 и LotFPKyle Maxwell, Really digging this, sort of Microlite74 crossed with a bit of LotFP feel., 1 декабря 2015., указывали на шлифованность правил и удобство данженкроулаJarrett Crader, Friends- I highly recommend chipping in a few bucks here…, 7 февраля 2016.. Критики указывали на то, что система «чёрного хака» — ни что иное, как кустарное переложение «Dungeon World» на «Систему d20». Дополнительными целями на кикстартере стали листы персонажей, микро-сеттинг и мастерский экран. В июне 2018 был запущен кикстартер второй редакции, мгновенно набравший необходимую сумму и впятеро превысивший её уже в первую неделюThe Black Hack RPG Second Edition, 5 июня 2018. несмотря на то, что остаётся непонятным, что он финансирует: согласно авторскому описанию, книга уже готова и после вставки последних картинок может идти в печатьCrap Hack 2: Same Shit, Different Kickstarter, 10 июня 2018.. Особенности The Black Hack * небольшой объём — правила умещаются на 22 страницах A5The Black Hack by Peter Regan, An 'OSR' Roleplaying Game by David Black, февраль 2016.Tony Tucker, Why are you not backing this already?, 7 февраля 2016. Комментарии Дэвида Блэка к записи. * атрибуты: Str, Dex, Con, Wis, Int, Cha, HP, Hit Die, Attack Damage * накидывание идёт по правилу 3d6 по порядку, но если получается 15 или выше, то следующий атрибут получает не 3d6, а 2d6+2David Black, And thus!, 7 февраля 2016. Комментарий Джарета Крейдера. * основной бросок системы — 1d20; ниже атрибута — успех, выше — провал * все броски по разрешению делают игроки, а мастер кидает только на урон; например, вместо броска монстра на атаку кидается бросок персонажа-цели на уклонение * AC работает иначе, поглощая урон, а не снижая вероятность успешной атаки; например, кожаный доспех имеет четыре пункта брони и поглощает четыре хита; доспехи восстанавливаются при отдыхе персонажа, не требуя для этого ни специальных действий, ни инструментов, что не всем кажется реалистичным; механика AC поменяется во второй редакции * раунды боя называются «моментами», а ходы — минутами, часами или днями в зависимости от контекста * доступны четыре класса персонажа: клерик, воин, вор и призывательSophia Brandt, The Black Hack review, 27 апреля 2016.; ограничения по оружию сугубо декоративны, наносимый урон зависит не от оружия, а от класса (1d8 для воина, 1d6 для клерика и т. п.); в зависимости от класса начинающие персонажи получают от 5 до 14 хитов * расы реализованы классами, доступны четыре: дварф, эльф, халфлинг и леотавр * развитие персонажа во многом оставлено на усмотрение мастера: очков опыта нет, но за каждый важный этап персонаж получает уровень * запасы имеют свой кубик, который при использовании кидается и, если выпало 1 или 2, снижается; например, «колчан стрел d10» становится при неудачном броске «колчаном d8»; провал на d4 означает исчерпание ресурса; механику критиковали как нереалистичную из-за того, что приключенцы не могут спокойно запастись факелами и едой ровно на неделю, отправляясь в походThe Black Hack is Bad And Made by a Hack, 27 июня 2017. Источники Black Hack Black Hack Категория:Относящиеся к старой школе